Two Unique Minds
by Get-Loki'd
Summary: Loki travels to Earth to gather followers. He finds Megamind and seeks to enlist his help. Will the failing villian accept his offer and follow his lead or will he refuse the God of Mischief. Unsure as to whether to continue with this or not.


Megamind sat on his chair, absentmindedly spinning from side to side as he looked out of the window. He sighed, feeling bored and lonely. Turning back to his desk and pushing aside a pile of paper, he focused his attention on the dipper bird in front of him.

"Where's Minion," he sighed. "Resorted to talking to this dead eyed plastic desk-toy." He sat up and looked around, sighing as his eyes took in everything around him. His lair was packed with many things that he used and papers and ropes hung from the ceiling, swaying every so often as the Brain-Bots flew by, chasing each other around the air near the ceiling.

Suddenly there was a flash of light blue light and a shimmering figure stepped forwards from the sphere of flickering light.

"It seems that your area of inhabitancy, leaves much to be desired," a cool voice called from the sphere, echoing slightly in the wide open space.

Megamind stood, throwing his cape back and lifting his head. "What are you doing in my secret hideout?!" he demanded, stepping forwards.

A dark chuckle echoed eerily from the walls. "Not a very secret one I think. It did not take me long to find it. Did you really think, that such a large building on the outskirts of town, was the best place to stay?"

Megamind folded his arms and glared at the man as the light faded. "I like my lair," he almost pouted, feeling insulted.

"Yes, the space is quite something, but it's entirely too obvious. You would have been better off somewhere more, how do I put this, inconspicuous?" The man stepped to the side, tossing his golden staff to the other hand and reaching out to touch one of the nearest inventions. "Metal I see. Is this viable?"

Megamind drew himself up. "Of course it is! Besides that, who are you? And you still haven't answered my question."

The man smirked as he turned back, bright blue eyes shining in the light that filtered down from the lights above. "I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose. I have come, to propose a venture in which you could profit greatly."

Megamind froze, looking him over. He took in everything from his raven black hair and crystal blue eyes, to his tall stature and dark green and black clothing. His eyes lingered for a moment on the golden spear surmounted by a glowing blue orb and two sharp and curved blades. The very presence of Loki emanated power and strength, something Megamind had never really seen before. "What kind of venture?" he asked curiously. He knew he was the villain of Metro city but a cause of trouble outside the city appealed to his curious nature.

Loki smirked. "I would have you aid me in the overpowering of this world. You and I, neither of us are of this place. We don't live here truly. I would have you join me and bring the people of this earth to their knees. You assist me, and I will present to you, any city you desire. Name it, and it shall be yours."

Megamind laughed. "Oh no! I won't serve anyone! I'm taking over this city on my own!"

"Oh yes, and you're doing a fabulous job with that," Loki said coolly. "I've seen two of your, ahem, somewhat pitiful attempts to take over this city. This 'Metroman' bested you both times."

Megamind rolled his eyes. "Alright! Goodbye!" He lifted his dehydration gun and took aim, firing towards Loki.

Loki waved his staff and easily deflected the beam, transforming the cabinet beside him into a small dehydrated cube.

"Interesting," Loki said calmly, not a hair out of place as he looked back at Megamind. "Would you care to try that again?"

Megamind's jaw dropped and his shook his head. "How did you do that?" he asked in despair, annoyed at being foiled again.

Loki chuckled. "With ease," he said calmly. "Deflection isn't a difficult thing. I think, you might have to, what's the expression, ah yes, 'up your game' if you want to best me. I am the trickster after all." He stepped forwards, lifting his head and fixing Megamind with a cool gaze. "Now, what is your answer?"

"What happens, if I say no?" Megamind asked, putting his gun away and watching Loki closely, as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Then I will wipe your memory and leave you with no recollection of this conversation," Loki answered smoothly. "But can you deny your nature? Can you deny the side of you that fights for control over the city?"

Megamind shifted and watched him as he walked closer, his green eyes searching for something in the icy cold of the God's and finding nothing. "I guess, not," he said quietly. It was the first time in a long while that he had felt overpowered, and almost dominated by someone else. Defeat was not something he was a stranger to but he was a stranger to the feeling of someone being more powerful than him.

Loki knew that he held sway over Megamind, despite the inhabitant's brilliant mind. It was that power which drew him to the villain. He wanted someone that was intelligent that he was able to control.

He stepped up closer, almost seeming to look right through the shorter man.

"What are you? Six foot?" Megamind asked, taking an involuntary step back. He looked up, feeling slightly imposed. He hated that he had done that. Metroman had managed to make him feel weak before, but this man managed to make him feel inferior without even trying.

Loki chuckled lightly. "Six foot two," he replied smoothly as he stopped a few steps away. "Now, what is your answer?" he asked holding his staff at his side as he lifted his chin and held his hand out, an offering gesture.

Megamind looked down at his hand, somewhat at a loss before he remembered what to do. Shaking hands. Ah yes. To take the hand of the God would be to accept a life under rule, but would also give him more power and a better chance of being respected as the villain he so desperately wanted to be. He looked back up into Loki's eyes, not fully sure of what to do.

The two stood, the God of Mischief standing taller than Megamind as they stared each other down, ice blue into clear green, both clad in black and displaying evidence of power in their stature, waiting for the decision to be made that might change their lives forever.


End file.
